the royal vampire twins
by Dragon demon fire sparks
Summary: two royalty vampire twins separtaed at birth will find each other in the most undexperted place. then set out on a journey to find out what and who they are.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"They will never look in the mortal kingdom,"the first man said.

"We should take her to the orphanage on 67th street,they won't ever think to look there," the second man said.

"Agreed," the first man replied

The doorbell rang at the old orphanage on 67th street. As the two men dashed into the bushes, a lady with dark Mexican looking skin and gray hair, came walking out on to the front porch. The men knew she wasn't Mexican, not only by her face but by who she really was. She was what humans call a werewolf.

In the two other kingdoms they are called the shadow of the moon people, but we, vampires, as the humans call us, we really have the title of the people of life between death. The three kingdoms are ,the people of the life between death ,us, and the shadow of the moon people, and of course the most dumbest form of life on this retched world, the mortals, also known as the soul diers . Anyway back to the story.

The woman spotted the sleeping infant, wrapped in a blanket, at the top of the steps to the orphanage. She bent over and quickly picked the infant up. She looked up and down the small street to see if she could spot the person who had left the child. She finally gave up and went back inside the orphanage.

Once inside she unwrapped the blankets and saw it was a girl , bringing her face closer she sniffed the girl all over and pulled back, making a disgusted frown, though this sent gave a tickle to a tender memory in the back of her mind. She didn't just find out what gender, she found out that this baby was a vampire.

The women climbed the spiral staircase to the next floor and walked down a hallway that had doors running along both sides for the bedrooms of one through three year old children. She walked down the hall until she found an empty room with a crib. She lay the still sleeping child on a side table and went to fetch blankets and toys for the infant. She set up the crib and hung the toys to a hook on the ceiling over the bed.

Just before she laid the baby down in the crib she sniffed the baby's face. She closed her eyes and smiled at some far off memory. Then she shook her head as if shaking the memory away from her mind.

She quickly laid the baby down and started to walk away, but by the time she took two steps she heard a soft scratching noise. She turned around to find the baby awake and looking at her with her hand stretched out. The women walked back over to the crib and put her hand in the infants. The infant then put her other hand on the woman's face.

Suddenly she was re-seeing the very moments before she had brought the baby up to this room – the small street in front of the orphanage, the light shining above the old front door, the door opening as she stepped out onto the porch. Then the scene changed and she was back in the little bedroom with the baby and the baby's hands were in her big ones, and everything seemed so clear. She looked into this vampire child's lavender eyes and she made a decision, even though it could cost her life, she would raise this vampire like it was her own child born from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Family

Fourteen Years Later

"Ready kids?" Linda asked, (I call her mom since I am her child, even though she works and we both live in a orphanage, she calls all the kids her children, I am the only one to call her mom) as we lined up to get on the buss to take a field trip to the museum of old structured animal bones.

"Yes, Linda," We all said in unison. By we I mean all my friends in the tiny orphanage on 67th street. That includes Jerry( a very kind friend I have known since I was left at the doorstep of the orphanage, he is two years older than me, he is sixteen now, since I am fourteen), Jesse ( a rude , but funny friend of mine he gets side tracked easily he is also two years older than me), Loren ( a very sweet and gentle kid , she gets along with almost everyone , except for Joseph,( her brother) but aside from that she is really sweet,she is one year older than me), Which then brings me to Joseph ( a rude annoying and really bad flirt freak he likes this other girl that visits once in awhile, but I always tell him fat chances). I once talked to the girl that visits she said that her name was scarlet. I always like the name it was good for her. She did have blond hair and rounded hips so it actually worked, no I am not looking at her like that because I am lesbian which I am not. Anyway ,were was I? Oh, yes. We quickly filed into the big school buss. We were sharing it with a different orphanage . Which was not O.K. With me but I kept my cool as we walked through the crowded buss to find empty seats. I quickly spotted two empty seats and lied down across then. As I lied there I wondered about where I came from why I was left at an orphanage. I heard the buss start but then it stopped again. I sat up to see what was going on and I realized there was another small group of kids coming onto the buss. I looked out the window to see and realized we had stopped at another orphanage. What?, I thought, that's not possible we didn't even go anywhere. I turned back to see who was coming onto the buss. My eyes spotted her and I couldn't rip my eyes away, she looked so much like me, black hair, lavender eyes, very pale skin. Our eyes locked as she then spotted me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Together found

Then a guy coming onto the buss behind her spotted me ,as this girl was looking at me. He quickly shoved the girl aside and broke off our eye connection.

"Draco don't shove her," the women escort from the orphanage said.

"Well she was in the way!," he answered yelling back at her. The girl ignored there comments and ran down the isle to meet me. I scooted over and asked "who is he, that was rude of him to do."

" That was Damen Aldorez he is the escorts son, her name is Anna Aldorez, though she hates all the kids in the orphanage except me. I think it is kind of rude and weird, but besides that she is really nice. She is just a volunteer and her son is, I think, forced to come along and be with them. Anyway my name is Violet, what's yours?," she asked.

"My name is Safire Mollen ," I answered. She looked shocked as I said my last name.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not possible, I have the exact same last name name, wait, how do you spell it?" She asked me.

"M-o-l-l-e-n," I said , pronouncing each letter individually.

"Wow that's so weird,"she said in amazement.

"whats weird," a snarly voice asked, right next to my head. I slowly turned my head around with a disgusted facial expression plastered all over it and yelled "You flipping fucked up face is, you two faced, two horned, freak. Maybe if you weren't listening in to peoples conversations you wouldn't have to ask!" when I finished I realized there was silence int the bus not a single person made a sound. All you could hear is the sound of the small speakers putting out songs from the radio. I also didn't feel the buss move. When I looked up to check I saw that the driver and the chaperone , Draco's mother, were so in shock they had there mouths open. Then out of nowhere the entire buss, kids and adults started to clap, in a congratulating way , that is except for Anna.

" You better watch what you say freak...,"Damen started to say but I cut him off.

" Or what big boy what you going to do tell your mommy I was mean?," I said smirking at him; when he didn't answer I said , "thought, not."

He glared at me and walked away. When I sat back down next to Violet we both started to laugh so hard we were crying. When we finally got calm we started a conversation about our last names.

" I don't understand how we could have the same last name? Its so weird," Violet said.

"Yes I don't understand it either," I replied, " well I don't see how it matters to us being friends."

" so we are friends now?" she asked.

" Yes is that bad," I asked confused.

" I haven't had a friend before," she answered becoming shy.

" Why not?, friends are like amazing and plus I live with most of them so I know them pretty well,"I said in surprise.

" Well I am really abnormal and I can do things just by thinking about them," she said looking at me like I was going to say she was nuts.

" What kinds of things do you do?," I asked. But then I saw Joseph staring at Violet. Then he saw me staring back and looked away blushing. I suddenly broke out in laughter. Lucky for me the bus had just stopped and the lady Violet had called, Anna, stood up and directed us to the outside of the bus


End file.
